Hey! There's a pool.. And a party!!
by Sarah-FFVII
Summary: Ahem. These are the Rambles that I, as well as a two of my other friends, write/co-write. They really don't go in a specific order, but I'll try to organize them as much as possible. And, there won't be any summaries, because it'll make no sense. So there


***Sarah, Ki, Sephiroth, Cloud, Aeris, Red, and an unhappily sober Reno are in and around the pool***  
  
Sarah- *sits on the edge, dangling her feet* So, Ki.. You like visiting?   
  
Sephiroth- *punches Reno* You go in first!! My hair can't be touched by chlorine!!   
  
Reno- *tries to push Sephiroth in*   
  
Ki-*hurls a deck chair into the pool and shoves Sephie in it* Yeah, visiting is fun.   
  
Sarah- *laughs* You do blend in well...   
  
Reno- Hey, that's a good idea. *runs over and gets himself a little floatie chair and sits on it in the water*   
  
Sephiroth- *sits in the chair, and it sinks* MY HAIR!!!!!   
  
Red- I will not get in that water. *swishes his tail*   
  
Ki-*cackles* Why, thank you... *dives in to pop Reno's chair, then swims back and bats at Red's tail* Ooh!   
  
Aeris- *giggles, laughing at Reno* Lookie!! Cloudie-poo!!  
  
Reno- *frantically splashes* Help!! I can't swim!!!   
  
Red- *looks at Ki* Please stop.   
  
Ki- *pouts* Aww... why? *dives in again to rescue Reno and dump him on the sinking deck chair*  
  
Sarah- *watches, still dangling her feet*   
  
Sephiroth- *rises from the water, angry. His silver bangs stick to his face* ....   
  
Reno- *the chair begins to sink again* I'm drowning!!! I need a beer.  
  
Sarah- *gets into the water beside Ki and Reno* Hun, it's only four feet deep... See?   
  
Ki- *swims off and tugs Sephiroth back into the water*  
  
Sephiroth- *falls back in with a splash, causing a wave that completely drenches Sarah* AH!!  
  
Sarah- *sputters for air*  
  
Red- ACK!! My fur!! *runs into the 'Place'*   
  
Cloud- *swims like a pro* This is fun!! No Tifa!!   
  
Aeris- Yay!! No Tifa!! *giggles*  
  
Ki- *tugs Sephy again, whispering conspiratorially in his ear* Hey... wanna help me drown Cloud?  
  
Sephiroth- *perks up, whispering* Yeah! He did kill me, after all..  
  
Sarah- *still sputtering* I'm going to kill Sephiroth... *completely oblivious to the two's plan, though*   
  
Reno- *gets out of the pool, searching for a beer that might happen to be on the ground*   
  
Aeris- Cloudie!!! *swims over* Can we go on a date?   
  
***Although beer isn't usually just LAYING around on the ground...***  
  
Ki-*grins* All right... Just do what I do. *gets up and does the Baywatch hair flip thing* Oh, Cllllooouuuuddd!  
  
Cloud- Uhhh... *blinks, shuddering at memories of other 'dates' with Tifa* No.. *hears Ki* Huh? Yes?   
  
Ki- *takes a flying leap at Cloud* Catch me!!!  
  
***A giant beer-cow wanders into the pool and takes a seat at a deck chair***  
  
Aeris- *suddenly violent* NO wench!! He's mine!!!! *throws a shoe at Ki*  
  
Cloud- Oh Sh!t!!! *dives underwater*  
  
Reno- *sees the beer-cow* Is that.. real..?   
  
Sarah- *sees everything that's is happening* Ack!! This is getting out of hand... *shrugs* Oh well, not my problem... Sephiroth!!  
  
Sephiroth- *swims over to Sarah after a second* What?  
  
Sarah- *smiles* Go get me a cup of tea, will you? And dry off before you go inside!!  
  
Ki- *resurfaces* Aeris, you b*tch! *ducks the flying shoe, then pouts* SEPHIROTH!!! GET OVER HERE!!!  
  
Beer Cow- *raises an eyebrow* Are you real, dude? *takes a sip of his martini*  
  
Sephiroth- *looks from Sarah to Kim* Damn!! *swims over to Ki* Yes?   
  
Aeris- *snaps her fingers* Missed! Foiled again!! *giggles* Oh well! I'll just go to my greenhouse... *leaves*  
  
Reno- *drools* Yeah... Have any beer?  
  
Beer Cow- *looks bored* I'm a giant beer cow. What do you think?  
  
Cloud- *comes up, breathing heavily* Ah, she left... *sees Sarah and starts to swim over to her*  
  
Sarah- Hey Cloud!  
  
Reno- Lemme have some! I'm dehydrating, man!!  
  
Ki- *grabs Sephiroth by the arm* Aeris spoiled my plans! Kill her, would you? *gives him puppy eyes*  
  
Beer Cow- *raises a leg* Grab an udder, dude.  
  
Sephiroth- Uhh... I did already... *looks at Sarah fearfully, whispering* If I kill anyone, she'll give me to Bunni... *whimpers*   
  
Sarah- *looks at Ki and Sephiroth* What are you two doing?  
  
Reno- *finds a cup and grabs the udder, getting some beer* YES!!  
  
Ki- *pouts again* But, Seeppphhyyy!!! *sticks her lip out* Where's Cid when you need him...  
  
Beer Cow- *yelps* Don't pull so hard, man!   
  
***Switch to scene of the sky. You see the Highwind flying through the air, and it starts to crash***  
  
Cid- *in Highwind* Aw!! %^$%$%$^^%&^*$#$#$!!!!!!! Shera messed with my airship!!!!  
  
***Switch back to the pool area***  
  
Sephiroth- I can't help it!!! *screams* I won't kill anyone!!!   
  
Sarah- *quirks a brow* Ki?   
  
Reno- *grins* Sorry!! *think: If I sold this cow.. I'd be rich!!* Hey, lemme go get something, okay? Stay here... *runs off to find a rope*  
  
Beer Cow- *yawns* Dude, he has one tight grip... *frowns in pain*   
  
Ki- *smiles innocently at Sarah* Yes?   
  
Sarah- I don't want you plotting to kill anyone, okay? I've had enough people whining about people trying to kill- WTF!!! What is a cow doing in my yard?! *gets up*  
  
Cloud- *stands* Cow? Where?   
  
Red- *finally returns from the 'Place', muttering* Stupid Yuffie has to blow dry my fur four times..   
  
Beer Cow- *stands up and moseys away, sensing danger*  
  
Ki- *ignores Sarah and runs off after the cow* Wait! Come back, Mr. Moomoohead!  
  
Reno- *comes back, rope in hand* NO!! My money-machine!!!  
  
Red- *gasps, seeing the cow* Uncle Cowstervez???  
  
Cloud- *gapes at Red*  
  
Sarah- *turns* WHAT?  
  
Sephiroth- *laughs, and does so so hard that he falls into the pool* ...  
  
Ki- *vaults onto the cow and rides him in circles around the pool*  
  
Beer Cow- *groans* Why me?  
  
Sephiroth- *gets out of the pool, grumbling*  
  
Sarah- *runs after the cow, bumping into Sephiroth, and knocking him back into the water* Come here!!  
  
Red- Uncle!! It's me!! Nanaki!!!  
  
Cloud- *shakes his head* This is too weird...  
  
Tifa- *comes outside, pushing the wheelchair* CLOUD?!  
  
Cloud- Eep!! *dives into the pool*  
  
Beer Cow: *turns to Ki* Please release me so I can flee?  
  
Ki- *hops up, then steals the wheelchair* Whee!!  
  
Beer Cow- *flies over the fence, then up into the air*  
  
Red- *cries* It's not fair!!! *runs away*  
  
Tifa- HEY!! That's mine!! *growls and runs after Ki*  
  
Sephiroth- *to Cloud* That new chick scares me..  
  
Cloud- *shudders* Tifa scares me more...  
  
Sarah- *looks to Reno* Money-machine? *to Ki* Ki!! You klepto, stop stealing everyone's stuff!!  
  
Reno- *sniff* And there's no more beer..  
  
Ki- *runs over Tifa's foot*  
  
Beer Cow- *flies past the wrecked Highwind, waving to Cid*  
  
Tifa- OUCHIES!!!! *hops around on one leg, holding her injured foot* Cloud!!!! HELP!!   
  
Cloud- *laughs quietly*  
  
Sephiroth- *gets out of the pool*  
  
Cid- *under debris* He..lp..  
  
Reno- *runs into the house, bawling*  
  
Sarah- *grabs Sephiroth, and pulls Cloud out of the pool, and pulls them both by the ear*  
  
Beer Cow- Oh, must I? *drags Cid out from under the rubble and flies him back to the pool, then drops him off and runs*  
  
Sarah- You two have got to stop Ki!! I think you put sugar in her drink!!  
  
Ki- *cackles and does some dougnuts on the diving board*  
  
Cid- *blacks out*  
  
Ki- *zooms off the diving board and into the pool, flying* WHEEE!!!!!! *the wheelchair crashes at Tifa's feet, running over them again*  
  
Tifa- OW!!!!! *jumps up and down, then falls into the pool*  
  
Sarah- KIM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth- *looks around in his swim trunks, searching for something* Where is it?  
  
Cloud- *laughs at Tifa since she can't hear him*  
  
***Millions of nice ants pick Cid's unconscious body up and haul him to the pool.***  
  
Ki- *floats to the top, comatose*  
  
Sarah- Sephiroth, stop feeling yourself and get Ki!! Take her into the house!!  
  
Cloud- *helps Tifa out, muttering*  
  
Tifa- Thanks Cloud... *not smiling* Where's that damn wheelchair?  
  
Cid- *starts to come to* ..huh..?  
  
Ki- O.o Don't touch me... ZzZzzz... *kicks Sephiroth*  
  
Ants- G'bye, sir! *they all salute then wander off to raid Tifa's swimsuit*  
  
Sephiroth- *is kicked* Ouch!! *finally finds his Time materia and casts 'stop' on Ki* HA! Now she can't move!! *picks her up and takes her inside, everyone except Tifa following*  
  
Tifa- Hey!!! *jumps up and down* These ants won't leave me alone!!  
  
Sarah- *closes the door*  
  
Tifa- HELP!!  
  
Ki- *wakes up, frozen* What the... This is your doing, isn't it?! *glares at Sephiroth since there's not much else she can do*  
  
Ants- Muahahahahaha!! *collective cackling*  
  
Sephiroth- *shrugs* Sarah, O mighty Webmistress, what shall I do with the guest?  
  
Sarah- *shudder* Dont say that.. Um... I dunno... I think it's time to go anyway...  
  
Tifa- *outside. The ants have stripped her of her swimsuit, and she runs, looking for some cover* HELP!!!  
  
CJ- *in the trees* OH LA LA!!!! *flies down with his pretty pink fairy wings*  
  
Ki- You'd better un-stop me, *sshole!! *glares deeper* NOW!  
  
***The monkeys in the trees all throw coconuts at CJ, although coconuts are not native to Sarah's yard.. ^_^***  
  
Sephiroth- *trembles* Uh... Sarah..?  
  
Sarah- Ki! Be nice!!  
  
CJ- *is hit with coconuts, and falls on top of Tifa*  
  
Tifa- EWWWW!!!! *runs to the front door and runs in past everyone*  
  
All- *blink*  
  
Cloud- AH!!! My poor eyes!!  
  
Sephiroth- Reno would've liked that....  
  
Sarah- Uh.. Why is she streaking?  
  
CJ- *outside. Lies on the gound*

  
  
THE END  
  
  


Ahem.. That was the first time I've actually written a ramble through IM's.. Yep. Kim and I just did for entertainment and it came out funny!!! So, hopefully there will be more!! Hats off to Kim!!! Note- Her name is Kim, but she wants to be known as Ki.. ^_^ Byebye!!

  



End file.
